The Box
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Sarianah falls victim to a horrendous prank devised by three Akatsuki members who were simply looking for a way to cease their boredom.


The Box

It all started when Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara suddenly went missing, and a giant, seemingly indestructible, velvet red box that could barely fit a baby elephant appeared in the corridors of the base.

The trio continued to be missing for days, but it was ignored when the other present members would hear occasional snickers coming from the box.

Every now and then it would move on its own around the base, most often the kitchen, and if you dared to even blink, the food in the cupboards and fridge would go missing, and said food containers and wrappers would seem to be tossed out the box.

Tobi ran around calling it the 'Ghost Box' when he first witnessed this.

Kakuzu claimed that it was a prank thought of by the missing men.

Itachi said it was their imagination and succeeded to pay it no mind.

Pein chose to ignore it, but was finding the task nearly impossible every time it magically appeared in his office, and eventually began to have nightmares when it popped up in his own bedroom.

Konan got a heart attack and wound up in the hospital for two months after spotting it outside her shower.

Sasori avoided any issues by locking himself in his room, although often annoyed when it would bang against his door while working on his puppets.

Zetsu never had any run ins with the box since he was always out on spying missions.

This all left one person for the box to harass.

Sarianah.

. . . . .

"Doctor doctor I need you bad, oh baby. I need your love. I need your love. I need your lovin'." hummed the brunette as she traveled down the halls to the kitchen. Some chocolate ice cream sounded tempting at the moment.

When she entered the kitchen, there it was. Sitting right in the middle of the floor. Showing off its polished and spotless smooth velvet sides. The very box that she had yet to come across till now that everyone has been warning her about for the past five days.

Shrugging her shoulders with a light 'hmm' she walked around it to the fridge and opened the freezer door to pull out her frozen chocolate treat and moved about the kitchen to grab a spoon.

Before she could open the silverware drawer a light tap was felt on her bottom and she looked behind her to see the box sitting there. Furrowing her brows she turned back around to open the drawer and selected a giant metal spoon.

Moving around the box again to grab her container of ice cream an intended slap, obviously a human male's hand, was directed onto her butt hard enough to leave a light red mark. With a surprised scream she jolted back around.

It was behind her again.

Ok now she was being paranoid. There is no way a giant red box could've smacked her behind. She simply imagined it. Albeit realistically.

Warily turning back to her ice cream she quickly tore off the lid and tossed it who knows where and made a run for her room, but she wasn't quick enough.

Three pairs of arms reached out and wrapped around her and pulled her in the now open box while she clutched to her tub of ice cream while screaming for her life.

She landed inside with an audible thud onto someone's lap. A really large someone, and she opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Hello kitten. It's nice of you to drop in."

She knew that deep, rough yet smooth voice anywhere.

"Kisame?" she uttered, eyes beginning to narrow into a scowl.

"Hey now don't be like that." he snickered out.

"Yeah, un. You forgot about us as well, hmm."

"That's fucking rude."

She blanched. "Hidan and Deidara too? What the bloody hell are you guys doing in a box?"

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness so she could see them shrug. "We got bored, hmm. And it was also to get back at Leader-Sama for not giving us enough days off." answered Deidara.

"And you pulled me into this why?" she inquired with a raised brow, a bit scared when Kisame didn't allow her to sit up.

"Just to add to the fucking entertainment." said Hidan, eyes glowing in the darkness like the others'.

She felt her tub of delights yanked from her grasp, same with her spoon. A squeak of protest trapped itself in her throat when a hand, no doubt Hidan's from its rough touch, pushed inside her cloak to trail up her thigh.

"Mm... Chocolate, un? Thanks for sharing, hmm."

"That's MY ice cream!" she clarified, trying to wiggle out from the hold Kisame had on her shoulders.

"Didn't I just say thanks for sharing, un? You'll get some too. Kisame hand her over to me, hmm."

And like that she was somehow passed over to the blonde while being unable to snatch her sweets back, and was forced to straddle his lap. Forced because it would be very uncomfortable if she tried to move around from the tight spacing.

Now with her hands immobile between their chests Deidara was free to encircle her waist with his lean arms and pull her closer to lock their lips together, slipping his tongue inside when hers parted with a gasp.

Her taste buds were overwhelmed by the sweet chocolate of the ice cream he had taken a bite of, apparently allowed it to just set in his mouth and melt, and she fought back vigorously to taste more of it.

When air became a necessity she pulled away, yet was still pinned to him by his arms.

"Someone's willing, hmm." spoke the bomber with a smirk.

Sarianah huffed and blew her bangs from her face. "Only because I wanted my ice cream."

She found herself leaning her back against Hidan's chest, with her wrists held together by one hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, squirming fruitlessly when Deidara started to unbutton her cloak.

"Just making dessert more interesting." said Kisame, who now held the ice cream in his possession, greedily licking the spoon like a lollipop.

Deidara pulled up her mesh belly top and hooked his fingers under her sports bra to lift it. Now that her eyes had adjusted completely she could see exactly what the artist had planned for the ice cream as he grabbed the spoon and took a scoop that was small enough for a mouthful, and prepared to top it on her nipples.

. . . . .

Outside Kakuzu had walked into the kitchen for some lunch only to spot the box sitting next to the counter. Deciding to ignore it he continued onto the cabinets but stopped when a faint moan reached his ears.

Turning his attention to box again he cautiously took wary steps to it, taking note that the moaning was getting louder and sounded very feminine and familiar.

"You seem to be fucking enjoying this bitch."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Was that Hidan's voice he'd just heard? With Christmas coloured hues narrowing he summoned threads that were thin enough to slip between the cracks the box lids and forced it open.

With a whip and crack the lid flew open, his eyes boring down on the three men and Sarianah as he attempted to draw in what his vision was showing him.

All four of the figures in the box then froze, each head either slowly turning or flicking up to look at the intruder.

"What the hell are…" he began, his voice rising as his emerald eyes began to flicker.

At first he only noticed what they were doing to the girl, but quickly his eyes were drawn to a tub of ice cream. His tub of ice cream.

"Help!" she plighted, hoping that he was the saviour she was waiting for.

Slowly Kakuzu's eyelids narrowed, the thread flicking up to slam the lid shut.

"Enjoy your ice cream." he practically hissed with venomous intent at the back of his throat, his heavy feet disappearing into the distance of the corridor moments later.


End file.
